Amigos por Eleccion
by MariaKmLeyFrost
Summary: Hiccup conoce a una pequeña que lo hara ver las cosas de diferente forma hacia los dragones, pero por el conflicto de ambos pueblos, los dos son obligados a separarse, años después los jóvenes se vuelven más maduros, pero al encontrarse esa chispa que hubo en ellos volverá a nacer y tal vez volverse un fuego lleno de amor y lujuria que ambos jovenes nunca vieron venir, lemon futuro
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES DE ESPEZAR FAVOR DE LEER ESTO:**

_**DE ACUERDO, SÉ QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO MUCHOS FICS, AUN SIN TERMINAR, PERO ES QUE HAY UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA CON MI PROGRAMA AFTER EFFECTS, Y NO VOY A PODER EDITAR UN BUEN VIDEO DE HICCUP Y ELSA, ASÍ QUE DECIDI HACER ESTE FIC… LES DEJARE EL TRÁILER DE ESTA HISTORIA (EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION) QUE TENÍA PLANEADA HACER HACE MÁS DE UN MES Y QUE NO PODRE SUBIR POR FALLAS TÉCNICAS. EL TITULO EN EL VIDEO ESTA EN INGLES, PERO AQUÍ YA LO TRADUCI, Y PARA TODOS MIS SUBSCRIPTORES DE USA, HARE LO POSIBLE PARA DARLES UN FIC EN INGLES**_

_**ESTA HISTORIA LA TENÍA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y QUIERO SACARLA YA DE MI CABEZA, VEAN EL TRÁILER SI GUSTAN, LES ASEGURO QUE LES VA A EN ENCANTAR A TODOS LOS QUE AMAN EL SHIP HICCELSA :) DISFRUTEN EL FIC**_

_**(HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 Y FROZEN NO ME PERTENECEN)**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>AMIGOS POR ELECCION"<strong>

**(Prologo)**

**Hiccup POV**

Desde la entrada de mi casa vi como los rayos de sol empezaban a tocar los grandes bosques de Berk, mi hogar, donde nosotros los vikingos trabajamos, pescamos, y entrenamos para poder pelear no solo contra los enemigos de islas y reinos cercanos, sino también para combatir a la especie más peligrosa de todos, Dragones. Si, los dragones han sido una amenaza para nosotros, pero para vikingos fuertes e invencibles, como el gran Estoico, mi padre, solo son una molestia para el pueblo.

Mi nombre es Hiccup y tengo 14 años viviendo en esta isla, preparándome para ser un gran vikingo, aunque mi padre cree que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para poder ser como el, aunque no pierde las esperanzas de poder al menos, sostener un arma.

Entre a mi habitación, donde estaba diseñando un tipo de trampa para poder casar algún dragón y mostrarle a mi padre que si soy material de guerra para poder luchar con dragones y enemigos.

Sentí un gruñido en mi estómago, tenía hambre, baje las escaleras y encontré a mi padre sentado frotándose la cabeza

-**Buenos días papa**- dije nervioso, no sabía porque actuaba así delante de el

-**Buenos días hijo**- dijo con un tono serio y calmado, lo mire por unos segundos y sabía que algo le estaba molestando

**-¿Qué te sucede? Jamás te he visto así, bueno… solo cuando los dragones se llevan la mayor parte de las ovejas o comida-** tome un poco de agua y le di la espalda, tomaba algunas cosas para ver a Bocon y empezar a trabajar

**-No es nada, es solo que la gente del reino vecino está tocando nuestras tierras y no quiero empezar un conflicto**-

Un reino no muy lejano de aquí, del otro lado de los bosques enormes de Berk se encontraba en un territorio peligroso, los reyes de esas tierras creían que nosotros teníamos que ver con los ataques de los dragones, pero eso era muy absurdo

**-Bien, me voy papa, tengo que trabajar **

-**Cuídate Hiccup y por favor no te metas en problemas**- yo solo asentí un poco apenado, yo era la persona con más mala suerte del mundo, siempre causando accidentes que daban doble trabajo los dragones atacaban.

Vi como los más jóvenes de la isla se dirigían a la academia para poder entrenar a como matar dragones, mi padre decía que yo algún día podre ir, en cuanto deje de causar problemas

Al llegar con Bocon, me dio unos metales para poder hacer nuevas armas y yo como siempre me puse a fabricarlas

**-Así que… ¿quieres demostrarle a tu padre que si eres un vikingo de verdad eh muchacho?**-dijo Bocon mientras afilaba una hacha

**-Solo quiero demostrarle que soy tan valiente como el, y que no me siga tratando como a un niño **

-**No has crecido mucho, necesitas ejercitarte**- dijo conteniendo las risas y yo solo lo mire un tanto desesperado

**-Ríete si quieres pero un dia les mostrare a todos que yo sí puedo enfrentar un dragón**

**-Hiccup, te mataría con solo un tiro de fuego **

**Sabes que… mejor iré a dar una vuelta al bosque, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo**- exclame con sarcasmo y enojo

Corrí hacia el bosque y empecé a caminar sin rumbo, estaba harto de los insultos de la gente, de los chicos, que creían que yo solo era un pescado parlanchín, harto que no tuvieran fe en mí y que no creyeran que un día seré con mi padre, pero en el futuro les demostrare que se equivocan.

Luego de unas horas caminando, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver que ya estaba muy alejado del pueblo, estuve a punto de regresar, cuando escuche un rugido, era el rugido de un dragón, escuche más claramente y los rugidos se multiplicaron, como cualquier vikingo desarmado y sin entrenamiento saldría de ese lugar, pero yo decidí quedarme.

Rápido fui siguiendo el camino de tierra quemada y arboles partidos a la mitad, subí una pequeña colina y al asomarme al otro lado, mi corazón se detuvo al ver a un montón de dragones en un solo sitio, rápido me oculte detrás de la colina para que no pudieran verme, luego de unos minutos volví a mirar y me quedé asombrado por la cantidad de dragones que había en el lugar, diferentes especies.

Jamás había visto un dragón en un estado de paz, siempre los veía atacando o tratando de devorarme.

De pronto mi corazón se detuvo, y un nudo en mi garganta se hizo al ver lo que creí solo era mi imaginación ¡Una niña estaba jugando con un dragón! Y no era con cualquier dragón… si no con ¡Una furia Nocturna! ¿Qué acaso odia su vida? O estaba completamente loca. Ese par estaba alejados de los otros dragones, así que decidí tomar mi pequeña navaja y decidí sacarla de ahí para mantenerla a salvo, fui deslizándome por unas rocas, estaba un poco tembloroso ya que al parecer yo era el que quería suicidarme.

Al ver más de cerca me di cuenta que la niña era del reino vecino, tal vez estaba perdida o algo así. Se notaba por la ropa que llevaba, me acerque un poco más y el Furia Nocturna se fue a otro lado, al parecer está jugando con otros dragones, puse el cuchillo en mi pecho viendo un poco nervioso. Y mi corazón se agito al no ver a la niña ¿Se la comieron?

**-hola-** escuche la voz de la niña detrás de mí

**-¡Ahhhhh!-** grite dando unos pasos hacia atrás para luego tropezar y caer, mi respiración estaba algo agitada. Escuche como la niña empezaba a reírse y me incorpore un poco nervioso

-**Tranquilo no te hare daño, no soy un dragón**- me dedico una sonrisa tierna-**te vez nervioso** **¿eres de por aquí? **

**-N-no, es decir sí, soy de Berk **

**-¿Berk?... ¿¡Eres un vikingo!?-** me pregunto asombrada, yo solo asentí y ella dibujo una sonrisa más amplia- **un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Elsa, ¿cuál es el tuyo?**

**-Soy Hiccup**- dije sonriendo un poco y ella se extrañó- **si lo sé, es un nombre extraño, pero nuestros padres no los ponen para ahuyentar a los trolls**

**-Jijiji, que divertido-** dijo tapándose la boca y cerrando los ojos muy divertida

**-Oye… ¿no te asustan los dragones?-** dije mirando hacia todos lados para ver si no se acercaba uno

**-No**- dijo la niña alzando los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa- **¿a ti si?**

**-No… es decir, si… la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a ver tantos dragones**

**-Mmm… me di cuenta, oye ¿quieres ver algo que puedo hacer con mis manos y pies?- **lo mire extrañado ante la pregunta de la pequeña, pero luego de ver lo indefensa que era solo asentí

De repente, empezó a mover las manos y una bola de nieve y copos brillantes aparecieron de su mano, ¡Tiene poderes! No pude evitar sonreír, había escuchado leyendas acerca de seres que podían controlar los elementos o el clima, también el cambio de estaciones, pero mi padre solo decía que eran simples cuentos para niños

**-Increíble, ¡puedes controlar la nieve!-** grite, pareciera que ahora yo era el niñito emocionado

**-¿Te gusta?-**pregunto mientras me mostraba la bola de nieve, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa

En un movimiento rápido, lanzo la bola de nieve hacia arriba y varios copos de nieve empezaron a caer

-**Y dime, ¿cuántos años tienes? –**pregunto Elsa sacándome en mi trance de asombro

**-Tengo 14 ¿y tú?**

**-Yo tengo 10 años **

**-Wow, es increíble que una niña de tu edad pueda estar con dragones y sin asustarse**

**-¿Por qué debería asustarme?, ellos no son malos **

Me gustaba como sonaba al hablar así, se escuchaba tan inocente tan optimista, no podía desilusionarla haciéndola saber lo que los dragones nos han hecho en la vida, sobre todo a mí que me arrebataron a mi madre

-**Tienes razón-** mire hacia el cielo y me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde- **me tengo que ir**

-**Sí, tienes razón… yo también me tengo que ir, si no llego a la cena a tiempo papa se enojara, pero… ¿podría verte mañana?**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Aunque no lo creas tú me inspiras confianza, y me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor**

Me quede paralizado ante las palabras de la niña, era la única y primera vez que alguien me hablaba así, no pude evitar sonreír

**-Tú también me inspiras confianza**

**-¡Qué bien! ¿Nos podemos ver mañana aquí en el medio día?** – Yo asentí y ella me sonrió**- ¿lo prometes?-** dijo extendiendo su mano con el puño cerrado y el dedo pequeño extendido, me quede un poco extrañado y ella empezó a reír levemente- **si me lo prometes tienes que apretar mi dedo con tu dedo pequeño también**

Un poco nervioso enganche mi dedo con la de ella y sonreí

**-Prometo venir a verte**

Ella me sonrió ampliamente y me abrazo, nervioso correspondí y luego nos separamos

**-Bueno ahora si tengo que irme si no…-**mi oración no pudo terminarse ya que en un movimiento rápido el furia Nocturna con el que estaba Elsa hace unos minutos me tenía atrapado sobre una piedra con una mirada asesina, mi respiración se agito y sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho**-E-Elsa…**-grite nervioso como si el dragón fuera su mascota, al principio creí que fue una estupidez pedirle ayuda a una niña, pero lo que paso después me dejo boquiabierto

**-¡Toothless! ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo en paz!-**grito Elsa, creí que era mi final, cerré los ojos y lo único que pude sentir era el aire del rugido del dragón en mi rostro, luego de unos segundo se alejó volando, me levante con las piernas temblando y vi como Elsa me miraba con nerviosismo

-**Lamento que Toothless se comportara de esa forma… em, te veo mañana, adiós-** se fue corriendo a la dirección en donde el furia nocturna se fue y yo lo único que hacía era controlar mi respiración

**-¿En qué me he metido?-** me pregunte con los ojos abiertos como platos

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA… <strong>_

**WOW YEI! ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRÓLOGO, SI FUE ASÍ DÉJENME SUS REVIEWS Y ANÍMENME A SEGUIR. NO OLVIDEN EN PONERLO EN FAVORITOS PARA SABER LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DE NUEVO LES INVITO A VER EL TRÁILER DE ESTE FIC (EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION)… **

**¡CHAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA LECTORES HERMOSOS AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA HICCELSA :D ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN… NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y OPINAR SOBRE LA HISTORIA, Y PLEASE ANIMENME A SEGUIR :) BIEN AQUÍ EL…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Capitulo 1)<strong>

Llegue a Berk aun en shock, la mirada del furia nocturna rondaba por mi cabeza… _¿Toothless? _Me pregunte al recordar como Elsa había llamado al dragón, la noche estaba tranquila lo que era bueno para mí, no quería trabajar estaba muy cansado por la larga caminata que hice

Una niña de tan solo 10 años jugando con dragones, parecía imposible de creer, pero era verdad… las imágenes de cada dragón solos en un solo lugar, en paz. Jamás había imaginado algo así, que ellos fueran pacíficos era algo que no podía ser, pero hoy veo que estuve mal así como todos en Berk

Mire el cielo y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de caer una tormenta _¿Estará bien? ¿Y si no llego a casa?_ Tenía que admitirlo, estaba preocupado por ella, su linda mirada aun la recordaba y no evite sonreír cuando recordé la reacción de Elsa cuando le dije el porque me llamaron con un nombre extraño.

Al entrar al gran salón los chicos de la academia me miraron un tanto irritados, los ignore y me senté en un lugar más alejado para no recibir mala miradas, suspire y empecé a comer

-**Hola Hiccup ¿Dónde estuviste?-** escuche la voz de Bocon detrás de mí y yo seguí comiendo

**-¿De verdad importa?-**murmure con la mirada hacia abajo, luego vi como Bocon me miraba molesto y con sus ojos me decía que hablara, suspire y cruce los brazos**- solo fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque **

**-Eso no es verdad**- dijo Patan**- si hubieras estado en el bosque ya debería estar incendiado**- las risas de los demás se unieron con las de el

-**Sí, claro…-** exclame molesto y mire a Astrid que reía por el chiste de Patan

**-Bueno es suficiente, regresen a sus hogares la tormenta empezara-** todos obedecieron incluyéndome pero antes de salir me voltee para ver a Bocon quien se estaba comiendo una pierna de carne

-**Oye, Bocon… tengo una pregunta para ti**

**-¿Qué pasa muchacho?-**dijo mientras devoraba la comida

**-¿Es posible que un humano pueda convivir con un dragón?, claro sin jamás enfrentarse- **luego de unos segundos de silencio me arrepentí por redactar así esa pregunta

-**Hiccup tu bien sabes que uno jamás ha convivido con esos demonios, es algo imposible… ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta? -**Mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y rápido desvié la mirada

**-Solo curiosidad, descansa Bocon-** dije antes de salir del gran salón

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que mi padre ya estaba durmiendo, con cautela y silencio fui subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Al ver los planos de todas las nuevas trampas que construiría, sentí que no era lo correcto… digo, se llevan la comida del pueblo, pero todo tiene una explicación y juro que la encontrare, si le hacemos algo a los dragones y Elsa se entera que yo estuve involucrado en esto, jamás me lo perdonaría ya que a simple vista se notaba que ella ama a los dragones, cosa que yo creí imposible.

A la mañana siguiente me levante a toda prisa y me cambie de ropa, no sabía porque estaba tan emocionado de volver a ver a la pequeña.

Salí corriendo de mi casa y camine hasta llegar al lugar, esta vez había pocos dragones, busque a Elsa con la mirada y la encontré acariciando a un Terrible Terror quien estaba muy a gusto en sus brazos. Me acerque a ella lentamente y cuando me vio sus ojos se le iluminaron

**-¡Viniste!-**grito emocionada para después abrazarme

**-Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas?-** dije con una sonrisa de lado mientras ella daba pequeños brincos de emoción y yo no evite reír**- y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**-bien… te quiero mostrar que los dragones no son malos **

**-pero… yo jamás dije que eran malos **

-**no, no lo dijiste, pero tu cara al ver a mi amigo Toothless me dijo lo contrario**- dijo aguantando las risas

**-Hablando de él, ¿Por qué lo nombraste Toothless? ¿Y cómo es que no te devoro**?- exclame rascándome la cabeza

-**Él no es malo, lo encontré cuando apenas era un huevo y mis padres jamás se enteraron, pero desde que nació se convirtió en mi mejor amigo… esa es la razón por la que te ataco, pensó que me harías daño y el nombre de Toothless se lo puse porque creí que no tenía ningún diente**

**-¡Oh! Jeje que gracioso **

**-Sí, creo que en Berk no son los únicos en poner nombres raros **– dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera apenada, me acerque más a ella y puse una mano en su hombro

**-Yo pienso que es un nombre muy apropiado para el **

**-¿Enserio lo crees?-** asentí y ella sonrió

Luego de eso empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas, aunque fuera un vikingo y ella una niña de otro pueblo muy diferente teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Nos pusimos a jugar con la nieve que creo, hicimos muñecos, ángeles de nieve y una guerra de nieve. Jamás me había sentido de esa forma al estar junto a ella, me sentía libre de ser yo mismo, de no aparentar ser un vikingo valiente… que Elsa se cruzara en mi camino fue lo mejor que me había pasado.

Luego de unas horas jugando Elsa me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia los dragones, estaba un poco nervioso pero como siempre ella me calmo con su sonrisa

-**Quédate aquí**- me ordeno la pequeña de ojos azules. Vi cómo se dirigía al furia nocturna que dormía plácidamente- **Hey amigo, despierta**- dijo felizmente mientras Toothless abría los ojos lentamente.

Me impresione ante la reacción del dragón al verla, se balanceo sobre ella con cuidado de no lastimarla y le dio una lengüeteada

-**También me alegra verte amigo, ven conmigo quiero presentarte al chico que casi devoras ayer**- esa frase hizo que un escalofrió recorriera por mi espalda, lentamente el furia nocturna camino desconfiado hacia mí y retrocedí unos pasos-**Tranquilo no te hará daño, solo… confía en mi ¿sí?-**me dijo con un tono suave

**-Elsa… no estoy seguro de esto**- mi voz estaba temblorosa al igual que mis piernas

**-Descuida, dame tu mano-**obedecí un tanto inseguro, ella y Toothless estaban a un metro de mi-**ahora acércate, pero lento… que sepa que no quieres hacerle daño**

Me extendió el brazo hacia el dragón y me soltó**-¿Q-que haces?-** ella no respondió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

Estaba yo y un furia nocturna delante de mí, me miraba inseguro pero en sus ojos pude ver un miedo, un miedo que se podría decir igual que el mío, extendí un poco más mi mano para poder tocar su nariz, pero dio un pequeño gruñido en señal de desconfianza, la retire un poco y mire a Elsa quien me hizo una señal de seguir… suspire y acerque mas mi mano, cerré los ojos ya que estaba a centímetros del dragón. Espere lo peor, pero lo único que sentí en mi mano es una textura dura y escamosa.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré el furia nocturna dejarme tocar su nariz ¡Es increíble! ¡Jamás había tenido una experiencia como esta! Estoy completamente seguro de que estaba ronroneando… sonreí y seguí acariciándolo, voltee a ver a Elsa quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

**-Esto es…-** no podía continuar, realmente la sensación de acariciar un dragón sin que te quiera devorar no tenía explicación

**-¿increíble?**

**-Más que increíble, es algo extraordinario… maravilloso**- luego de unos segundos el furia nocturna se alejó de mi para irse con Elsa

-**Lo sé… pero hay gente que piensa lo contrario, mi padre jamás me escucha, piensa que los dragones son peligrosos y que tenemos que estar lo más alejados de ellos, trato de explicarle, pero él jamás me escucha**

-**Te entiendo… mi padre jamás me creería, diría que ya he perdido el juicio por completo, todos en Berk creen que soy un loco… digamos la oveja negra del pueblo**- suspire triste y me senté en una roca- **soy el pez parlanchín, el que siempre causa problemas **

-**Pero…-**exclamo Elsa sentándose a mi lado- **eres un chico con un gran corazón, piensas diferente, eso es lo más particular en ti**

**-pero no soy tan fuerte como los demás chicos, ellos… ellos pueden enfrentar un dragón y llenarse de orgullo, en cambio yo lo único que se es escapar despavoridos **

-**Claro que no, hoy demostraste que la confianza y la valentía, es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, eres el primer vikingo en darse cuenta que los dragones no son lo que parece… dime de que sirve tener músculos grandes si tienes el corazón débil y sin sentimientos**

Me reí levemente de mí mismo, era increíble como una niña podía hablar con tanta seguridad-** hablas con seguridad, me gusta eso de ti- **note un leve sonrojo en la cara de la pequeña- **además de ser bella e inteligente**

-**Ya no sigas**- dijo tapándose la cara

-**Es que es la verdad**- tome delicadamente sus manos y las retire de su rostro- **eres muy bonita, pero lo que más importa es que tienes un gran corazón, quisiera que ambos fuéramos amigos **

-**Pero si ya lo somos Hiccup, eres de Berk y yo de Arendell-** así que ese era el nombre del reino vecino, quedaba a unas pocas horas de este lugar, o cruzabas el rio o escalabas las montañas para llegar al otro lado. Ella me tomo las manos y me sonrió**- y sé que nuestros hogares no se llevan muy bien, pero tu yo elegimos esto, somos… amigos por elección y eso es lo que importa **

En un movimiento rápido me abrazo y yo correspondí inmediatamente. Al fin, después de tantos años, tengo una amiga, una persona que no me juzga que me quiera por lo que soy.

Pero lo que no sabía es que nuestra amistad no dudaría por mucho tiempo.

_**CONTINUARA… **_

* * *

><p><strong>¿OH HICCUP POR QUE DICES ESO? JIJI ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, OPINEN QUE TAL LA HISTORIA… DIGANME LO QUE SEA Y ANIMENME A SEGUIR, GRACIAS POR LEER <strong>

**ANDREA FROST QUEEN… **Gracias por leer, espero y te haya gustado el capítulo :D

**FLOWER OF NIGHT…** aquí está la actualización del fic, ojala y te haya gustado :)

**LOS INVITO A VER EL TRAILER DE ESTE FIC, EN YOUTUBE... BUSCALO EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION**

**NOS LEEMEOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¡CHAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAS DE UN MES ¡OMG! PERDON POR TARDAR, PERO LA ESCUELA, Y LUEGO CUIDAR A MIS HERMANOS OCUPA MUCHO MI TIEMPO :C Y NO TENGO OPCION. ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN EL CAP Y PORFAVOR SIGAN OPINANDO, ME GUSTAN SUS REVIEWS Y LES ASEGURO QUE LA RELACION DE HICCUP Y ELSA SE VOLVERA MAS FUERTE EN EL FUTURO :D**

**(LOS PERSONAJES DE HTTYD Y FROZEN NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Capitulo 2) <strong>

Desde que Elsa y yo nos volvimos amigos siempre nos encontramos donde nos habíamos conocido, ella me ensenaba algunas cosas sobre los dragones, pero poco a poco yo fui descubriéndolas por mí mismo cuando su padre no le permitía salir por algunos días, yo no lo conocía, pero era mejor así ya que la gente de Arendell cree que nosotros somos una bola de cavernícolas incivilizados lo cual me molesta, pero jamás se lo dejo notar a Elsa quien se ha convertido en mi única y verdadera amiga. Había pasado ya una año desde que me pidió acercarme a Toothless, y al parecer si me tomo confianza

**-Y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu padre?-** pregunto Elsa sentándose en una roca mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Toothless, tenía que admitir que había madurado demasiado, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de ser esa niña dulce que había conocido

**-Pues, voy bien… supongo** –dije alzando los hombros como si fuera de poca importancia

**-¿no has hablado con él?**

**-Elsa, ya te lo dije, mi padre jamás aceptara que los vikingos convivan con dragones **

**-Hiccup no te puedes rendir tan fácil, tienes que ir ahí y enfrentarte a tu padre **

**-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? Es mi padre, yo jamás te digo que desobedezcas al tuyo **

**-pero si lo haría, con tal de verte…-** paró en seco y sus mejillas enrojecieron- **es decir… emm, tienes que hablar con el **

Suspire cansado y le di la espalda- **no puedo, además si se entera de todo esto, habrá un problema enorme, recuerda que mi padre es el jefe del pueblo**

**-¿y qué? Mi padre es un campesino, no por eso habrá un problema **

**-No lo entiendes Elsa… -**suspire y empecé a caminar- **me voy, no tengo ganas de nada **

**-Hiccup, perdóname no quise…**

**-Descuida Elsa, está bien, ¿te veo mañana?-** ella asintió con ambas manos en su pecho y una mirada triste, le dedique una sonrisa poco convencional, pero ella no cambio esa expresión que hizo sentirme peor

**_Elsa POV_**

Entendía muy bien a Hiccup, enfrentarse a su padre es algo muy complicado si no quieres que él esté en contra de lo que tú crees correcto, pero su pueblo estaba lastimando a los dragones y eso no me gustaba, tuve que mentirle a Hiccup cuando le dije que mi padre es un campesino, cuando en realidad es el rey de Arendell, no me gustaba mentir, pero no tenía opción, si se entera que soy de la realeza, me dejara… sé que no quiere poner en peligro Berk, que el socializara con una persona de la realeza y todos se enteraran traería caos y más conflicto con su padre, solo por creer que él es de mala suerte, además de que no me trataría como una amiga.

Camine con dificultad entre los arbustos no sin antes despedirme de los dragones y el furia nocturna que consideraba como mi mejor amigo dragón, tarde media hora en llegar a mi reino, siempre me las ingeniaba para escapar, tenía a Lester quien me cubría, era mi guardia real de confianza, aunque solo tenía 17 años lo quería como a un hermano, el me hacia sonreír cada que no podía acercarme a Anna, desde el incidente que tuve con ella mis padres me prohibieron acercarme a ella y eso dolía

**-Ya estoy aquí-** dije quitándome unas hojas del cabello

**-gracias al cielo Elsa me tenías preocupado, ¿porque no quieres que te acompañe? Me estas ocultando algo y eso no me gusta **

-**Ya te dije que a los animales no les gusta estar con alguien que no sea yo, además solo me voy a unos cuantos metros de aquí **

Lester era el guardia más despistado que mi padre hubiera contratado para mi seguridad, era muy fácil engañarlo, pero él era mi único amigo en estas situaciones

**-Bueno pequeña es hora de irse**-dijo tomándome escoltándome hasta mi caballo y antes de subirme a él, lo acaricie suavemente y relincho de lo feliz que estaba al verme

**-Tan bien me alegra verte amigo- **dije y Lester me ayudo a subirme para que ambos fuéramos al castillo

Si mis padres no me permiten estar cerca de alguien, decidí que por lo menos saliera a un lugar donde hubiera menos habitantes.

Cuando llegue al palacio me escabullí para evitar tener cualquier contacto con la gente de servicio, cuando llegue a la puerta de mi habitación estuve a punto de girar la perilla hasta que…

**-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!-** la voz de Anna hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente **-¿Quieres jugar a las muñecas conmigo?-** dijo con una voz tan inocente y dulce que me partió el corazón

**-No, no quiero-** dije triste mientras entraba a mi habitación

Escuche como volvió a tocar y no respondí, me sentía muy mal al rechazarla de esa forma, pero era por su seguridad _"¿cómo es que con Hiccup puedo estar y con ella no_?" me preguntaba una y otra vez

La respuesta era fácil, con Hiccup puedo ser quien soy, ya que él ni nadie me tomara como el monstruo que soy, Anna es más importante para mí, pero si se entera que estuve a punto de acabar con su vida jamás me lo perdonaría, no quería que supiera que gracias a mi estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Después de un rato de dar golpecitos a mi puerta, se retiró pidiéndome disculpas por molestarme. En ese momento quería salir y abrazarla, pero apenas di un paso hacia delante y congele parte del piso por completo. Di un pequeño grito y rápido trate de calmarme.

**-No sientas, no sientas…- **susurre a mí misma. Nuevamente los golpes a mi puerta volvieron a escucharse**- por favor Anna, déjame en paz **

**-Cariño, no soy Anna-** la voz de mi mama me tranquilizo un poco, rápido abrí la puerta y la deje pasar dejando un rastro de escarcha hasta mi cama**- ¿estás bien? Escuche un grito-** le señale la zona donde había congelado y ella me miro con tristeza**- tranquila mi pequeña… veras que pronto lograras solucionarlo**

**-¿pero cuando mama? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que ocultarme aquí de todos? Sé que tú y papa no quieren que lastime a nadie… pero yo extraño a Anna mama, es mi única amiga, es mi hermana mama**

En los ojos de mi madre empezaron a formarse pequeñas lágrimas que rápidamente se quito

**-Elsa… -** ambas escuchamos como la puerta de mi habitación y rápidamente me pare al ver que era mi padre

**-Cielo, déjame unos momentos a solas con ella**- ordeno mi padre de la manera más sutil que pudo

Antes de irse mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y yo solo baje la mirada. Al estar a solas con el rey de Arendell empecé a sentirme un poco insegura, trato de acercarse a mí, pero trate de alejarme un poco

**-Mi pequeña, sé que no es momento pero necesito que comienzos con tus clases para poder prepararte cuando el día de tu coronación llegue **

**-¿Qué? Papa yo…**

**-Elsa, es hora que dejes a un lado tus excursiones al bosque y empieces a comportarte como la princesa que eres, tus responsabilidades como futura reina e Arendell comienzan ahora **

**-Entiendo-** dije con la mirada hacia abajo, mi padre era muy radical con sus decisiones, no podía contradecirlo… era mi padre "_ahora entiendo por lo que pasa Hiccup_" pensé… y eso me recordó algo **-¿Papa? ¿Es verdad que hay vikingos al otro lado de las montañas más allá del rio?**

**-Así es**

**-¿Nunca has pensado formar alguna alianza con ellos? Tal vez…**

**-Jamás, nunca nos aliaríamos con esa… incivilizada población Elsa, como futura reina tienes que ver por tu pueblo y ellos no son de confiar**

**-Pero papa ni siquiera has intentado hablar con ellos, tal vez no son malos como parecen ser**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando Elsa?-** exclamo mi padre con un tono serio

**-Por supuesto que no padre, solo digo que hay que tratar de vivir en armonía con los demás pueblos-** dije alzando un poco la voz

**-Elsa, soy el rey de Arendell y mi deber es proteger a mi gente, ellos son unos… barbaros, incivilizados…**

**-No los llames así, te equivocas- **grite furiosa haciendo que mi padre se sorprendiera por mi comportamiento

**- Elsa… ¿tienes alguna relación con uno de esos… vikingos?-** no le dije nada y le di la espalda- **… soy tu padre y te exijo que me respondas **

**-No se dé que hablas, yo nunca en mi vida he visto a un vikingo- **dije ya enojada y cruzando los brazos me senté en mi cama – **creí que como rey serias más sabio en este tipo de situaciones**

**-No te permito hablar así de mi jovencita, soy tu padre **

No conteste, pero me percate que el frio de mi habitación aumentaba, copos de nieve empezaron a caer y varias estalactitas de hielo empezaron a salir del techo

**-Elsa, cálmate por favor, puedes hacerte daño…-**dijo con voz más calmada tratando de acercarse

**-Déjame sola… -** dije con la voz quebrada

Antes de salir mi padre me miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera

**-Te quiero mi pequeña**

Luego de estar llorando por unas horas me di cuenta que era de noche y que todos estaban dormidos, les había dicho que no quería cenar, lo cual aceptaron sin tratar de convencerme.

_"Tengo que verte Hiccup, no importa qué hora sea "_rápido me cambie la ropa de una forma que jamás mi padre aceptaría, diría que es muy vulgar, pero a mí ya no me importa lo que diga el, no ahora.

Me puse mis medias largas y azules, unas botas para invierno y una blusa ajustada con manga larga junto una falda que me llegaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas, me deje la trenza de lado y los guantes aun los traía puesto.

Fue un poco difícil escabullirme y tomar mi caballo para dirigirme al bosque. Pero cuando llegue a mi destino suspire con alivio y rápido amarre a mi caballo a un árbol, le deje unas cuantas manzanas que pude conseguir en la cocina y empece a adentrarme en el bosque.

Estaba dispuesta a ir al pueblo vikingo sin importar lo peligroso que fuera. Después de una hora de caminar, mis piernas me dolían y mi cabello estaba lleno de tierra y hojas, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca cuando vi unas casas no muy lejos del lugar en donde yo estaba.

Rápido y con cuidado me escondí entre unos barriles llenos de pescado, y empecé a buscar con la mirada a mi amigo, solo había unos cuatro vikingos caminando hacia un lugar que al parecer estaba repleto de más hombres.

Estuve a punto de salir cuando escuche la pelea de dos jóvenes no muy lejos del lugar, pude distinguir que eran mellizos, se estaban dando golpes en la cara y ninguno hacia nada para detenerlos, luego a vi otro vikingo regordete hablando de no sé qué cosas con un libro en la mano, alguien le dio un zape para que se callara y eso me hizo reír. Al parecer el chico que le dio el golpe era un chico que tampoco paraba de decir cosas sobre aniquilar a un dragón con sus manos, eso hizo molestarme demasiado pero me tuve que controlar. Y al final vi a una rubia con un hacha en la mano viendo cómo se peleaban los mellizos

**-Es suficiente**- dijo la rubia con estrés- **dejen de golpearse y lárguense a sus hogares, mañana será un día de trabajo muy duro **

-**No nos lo tienes que recordar Astrid- **dijo el chico regordete- **esos dragones nos quitaron casi toda la comida**

**-Enserio que quisiera tomarlos por el cuello y cortarles la cabeza a cada uno de ellos-** mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese comentario

**-Todo es culpa de Hiccup, de nuevo hizo que todos los dragones escaparan con todo**- dijo uno de los mellizos, la chica más bien

**-No sé por qué se quejan, él siempre es así-** exclamo Astrid empujando a todos para que siguieran caminando

**-Por cierto Patapez… ¿dónde está?-** pregunto el gemelo hacia el chico gordito

-**Estaba detrás de nosotros, creo que se quedó en el talle-** vi hacia donde señalaba y cuando el grupo se alejó escuche perfectamente el sonido de un metal diciendo golpeado por algo duro.

Rápido empecé a correr con un poco de torpeza y cuando llegue al supuesto taller vi como Hiccup con una mirada triste realizaba su labor con esfuerzo.

**-Otra vez, otra vez eche todo a perder Bocon**-dijo mientras ponía unas espadas ardientes en el agua

-**Hiccup, debes de entender que tu no, bueno… seas el indicado para enfrentarte a un dragón un enemigo-** dijo un hombre grande y viejo al otro lado del taller, me percate que no tenía una mano- **regresa a casa, yo me ocupare con esto**

Hiccup sin decir nada se quito la ropa de trabajo y salió del taller. Deje que caminara un poco más hacia la oscuridad para que no lograran verme, ya en la zona segura corrí hacia él y susurre su nombre

**-Hiccup**- él se paralizo un momento y luego lentamente volteo a verme

**_Hiccup POV _**

Mi corazón empezó a agitarse con tanta rapidez que creí que me iba a dar un ataque cardiaco. Elsa, mi amiga estaba en el lugar y el momento menos indicado, ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? ¿Por qué vino? Varias preguntas empezaron a invadirme, pero tampoco evite sentirme feliz al saber que alguien es capaz con tal de verte

**-¿Elsa? ¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que…?**

**-necesitaba verte Hiccup-** dijo con la voz cortada y lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento supe que no era tiempo para interrogatorios, ella me necesitaba y no importa en qué situación estemos yo siempre estaría con ella

**-Aquí no es seguro**- la tome delicadamente de la mano y rápido la lleve a un lugar seguro, antes de que empezara hablar le di un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lagrimas, después hablo

**-Ahora entiendo lo que se siente que tu padre no te escuche, te comprenda…perdón por haberte pedido enfrentarte a tu padre, es difícil y nunca lo supe**- Dijo casi todo de golpe haciéndome quedar sin habla por unos segundos

- **Elsa, no sé lo que haya pasado, pero antes te digo que las cosas no son fáciles, sobre todo si se trata de contradecir a alguien al quien respetas mucho**- dije poniéndome más cerca de ella y la mire a los ojos- **pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo**

**-¿Enserio?-** pregunto como si lo que dije fue algo que lleno su corazón de esperanza

**-Claro que si Elsa, tú te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida y jamás te dejaría sola**- sonrió ampliamente y antes de abrazarme me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios haciéndome sonrojar

**-te quiero Hiccup **–dijo Elsa sacándome una sonrisa

**-Y yo… yo te…**

**-¿Hiccup…? ¿q-quien es ella y porque la estas abrazando?-** interrumpió una voz que hizo que mi cuerpo empezara a temblar

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

><p><strong>¿OH QUIEN SERA? SI TIENEN ALGUNAS SOSPECHAS DEJENLAS SABER EN SUS REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y NUEVAMENTE PERDON POR TARDAR, ESPERO Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP! BUENO… NOS LEEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DEL FIC, Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LOS QUIERO UN MONTONZOTE! ¡CHAO!<strong>


	4. AVISO

**AVISO! :C **

Si ya se, sé que están enojados porque este no es capitulo :C y lo lamento! No saben cómo odio decepcionar a la gente, me siento súper mal y créanme que no dormiré tranquila hasta que les suba un capítulo de compensación… oh más bien dos

Como sea, este es una aviso de que posiblemente este **desconectada** en **Diciembre y Enero** ¿porque? Bien, la principal y la única razón es: LA ESCUELA ¡Maldita!

Tengo que aprenderme canciones para dar en concierto para la escuela, más de 4,000 personas y eso no es todo; Este viernes mi grupo de música iremos a un evento que saldrá en televisión :O y me tengo que aprender 9 canciones (en inglés) , luego el ensayo de Guys & Dolls (musical) :S

Exámenes por pasar, universidades que visitar, aunque me falte un año tengo que prepararme, el club multicultural y de fotografía, (mátenme)

Tareas, tareas y más tareas, regentes. Y luego mi empleo tampoco me ayuda mucho :O oh si, no soy tan vaga como creían pero no se preocupen:

**A mediados de Enero, actualizare cada fic que tengo con 3 nuevos capítulos : D y ¡les gustara! Y si no… ps me mato [x_X]**

REALMENTE LO LAMENTO CHICOS/AS, PERO SE LOS COMPENSARE LO PROMETO, EN CUANTO PUEDA EN ENERO, ACTUALIZARE

Gracias por leer y entender mis hermosos lectores/as "besos y abrazos" los quiero un montón

_**Perdonenme por favor :( me siento super mal :C**_


End file.
